


Forest Frolic

by TheGiantSquid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiantSquid/pseuds/TheGiantSquid
Summary: Harry has a surprise for Ron, and it may or may not involve a car, a forest, and some spiders.





	Forest Frolic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://mr-yer-on-fire.livejournal.com/profile)[**mr_yer_on_fire**](http://mr-yer-on-fire.livejournal.com/) for The Quidditch Pitch’s [Demelza House fundraiser](http://thequidditchpitch.org/CharityBday.htm). Inspired by [this piece](http://community.livejournal.com/smut_wednesday/10991.html#cutid3) of artwork by [](http://reallycorking.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reallycorking.livejournal.com/)**reallycorking** , though I have deviated a little with their ages. Big thanks to **Thevina** for beta’ing this!   


* * *

“This is ridiculous,” muttered Ron as he followed Harry deeper into the Forbidden Forest. “How the hell did I let you talk me into this?”

“Because I promised you some arse,” Harry quipped with a smirk. Ron stuck out his tongue and then promptly tripped over a large tree root. Laughing, Harry helped Ron up off the forest floor and asked, “You all right?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” replied Ron sarcastically. “Brilliant, actually. I love tripping over roots and getting scrapes and cuts from branches. It’s my perfect idea of fun.”

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed further into the darkness of the forest. “I promise it’ll be worth it.”

“I’m gettin’ too old for this, Harry,” Ron whined. “’Sides, I’ve work tomorrow and the boss’ll kill me if I’m late again.”

“Hermione is your boss,” Harry remarked. “She understands.”

Ron snorted and then shrieked like a girl when he felt something land on his shoulder. “What is it? What is it? Gerroff!” he yelled, swiping frantically with his hands.

With an air of calm, Harry strode towards Ron and deftly plucked a large leaf off of Ron’s shoulder. Holding it up to Ron’s eyes, Harry gave him a pointed look and dropped the leaf. “Foliage, Ron,” he said dully. “You were freaking out over _foliage_.”

“I was not,” Ron protested, and the two men resumed their walk into the woods. After about another fifteen minutes of walking, falling, and Ron jumping at the slightest sound, they finally found themselves in the middle of a large clearing.

“Er…” Ron frowned, face pale, and turned around in a circle. “Was something supposed to be here?” he asked.

Licking his lips, Harry grinned and nodded. “Just wait. It’ll be here in a sec.”

“ _‘It’_ ,” Ron repeated nervously. “I swear, Harry, if this ‘it’ has more than two legs I’m going to kick you.”

“Not to worry,” Harry murmured. “It doesn’t have legs.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Shh!” Harry hissed. “Listen!”

Looking panicked, Ron cocked his head. “I don’t hear anything.”

“That’s because you’re thick as a brick.”

“Oi!”

Harry grinned affectionately at Ron. “That was a compliment, believe me.”

Ears turning red, Ron ducked his head and shuffled his feet, reminding Harry so much of the boy he once knew. Suddenly, there was a loud honking noise and a battered blue car came crashing into the clearing. Ron squawked and threw his body protectively on top of Harry’s and the two men toppled to the ground.

With a grunt, Harry shoved Ron off of him and stood up, brushing off the leaves and dirt. Idling before him was the car, dirty and dented and very old indeed.

“Bloody hell,” breathed Ron. “Is that…?”

Harry beamed. “The Anglia,” he finished.

Ron moved forward slowly, as if approaching a hungry animal—or a pregnant Hermione—and touched the car’s front hood. “I can’t believe it’s still here,” he said, turning bright eyes upon Harry. “How’d you know about this?”

Smiling, Harry came to stand beside Ron and placed his hand on top of Ron’s. “Hagrid needed help in collecting some unicorn hairs a few weeks ago and I volunteered to go with him. Then the car made an unexpected visit.”

Ron petted the car again and it rumbled in pleasure. Laughing, Ron looked at Harry and said, “C’mon, get inside!” He scrambled into the car, arse straight up in the air, and then gestured for Harry to follow. With a resigned sigh, Harry climbed into the backseat of the Anglia and discovered that the car had gotten a lot smaller over the years.

“This is great, innit?” Ron asked happily.

Harry’s knees, unfortunately, were up around his nose and thus muffling his mouth, so he could only nod.

“Yeah,” Ron breathed. “S’brilliant.” He looked around the car in awe, joy etched into his face, and Harry felt his heart clench a little. He loved it when Ron was so happy and carefree. They may be older now, but Ron was still a boy at heart and Harry couldn’t resist the opportunity to see that look again.

“This really is brilliant,” Ron said, settling his gaze back on Harry’s face. He grinned with he saw how cramped Harry was. “Come here,” he said, and grasped Harry under his arms and pulled his back flush against Ron’s chest. Ron wrapped his long arms around Harry and breathed in his scent.

Ron nuzzled Harry’s ear and bit down lightly. Harry shuddered. “I love it when you surprise me,” Ron murmured, nipping at Harry’s neck.

“What’re you doin’?” Harry muttered when Ron’s hands traveled to the waistband of his trousers.

“Wanna thank you…”

“S’not necessary, really— _oh_ ….” Harry gasped as Ron cupped his erection and squeezed.

“I think it is necessary,” Ron remarked with a smirk. “ _Very_ necessary, in fact. ‘Sides, you promised me some arse. We can’t have you wandering around the forest with a woody, now can we?”

Harry couldn’t help it. “I’d fit in with the trees,” he said with a burst of laughter, and Ron snorted against his neck.

“You’re horrible. Your jokes, they’re horrible.” Ron began unbuttoning Harry’s trousers.

Moaning, Harry arched back and hissed, “We’re too old for this.”

Ron snorted again. “We’re not old, Harry, bloody hell. Old is when you pass one hundred. Forty, that’s not old.”

Harry squirmed a little. “I feel old. Look at my hair. It’s got _grey_ in it.”

Long, freckly arms gave Harry a squeeze. “I like the grey,” Ron said in a low voice. “Makes you look sexy.” He paused for a moment, then added, “Getting older isn’t the same in the Wizarding world as it is in the Muggle one, love. You’re not dead.”

“Feels like it sometimes,” admitted Harry, sounding morose. “I don’t wake up anymore with erections. Sometimes I just feel like I can’t even have sex, like I’m too old for it or something.”

Ron gasped. “You’re never too old for sex,” he said firmly.

“Tell that to my dick.”

Ron raised an incredulous eyebrow and then cupped Harry’s erection. “Seems pretty damn interested to me,” he commented lightly over Harry’s moan of pleasure.

Harry squirmed suddenly and turned around, propping himself up on his knees. He stared at Ron for a moment, then slowly began to undress himself. Ron watched him with hooded eyes, licking his lips and fondling himself through his jeans.

“It won’t always be like this, Ron,” Harry whispered as he removed his shirt. Ron reached out and plucked at his nipples, eliciting another gasp from Harry.

Ron asked, “What? What won’t always be?”

Harry carefully took on of Ron’s hands and lowered it to the erection that was straining against his trousers. “This,” he murmured. “We’re not twenty anymore. Hell, we’re now well past thirty. We’re getting old, Ron. One day—”

Ron sat up suddenly and kissed Harry hard on the mouth, cutting off what he was going to say. “Shut up,” he mumbled. “Just—I don’t care, okay? I don’t care what’ll happen ten, twenty, thirty years from now. All I can about is that you’re here, and I’m here, and I want you. I love you, you great prat.”

Harry smiled wryly. “You always had a way with words.”

“Part of m’charm,” said Ron, and then they were kissing again, and it wasn’t slow and sweet anymore. It was rough and fast, and soon both men were naked and gasping as their erections rubbed together in the small confines of the car.

Harry was getting close to climaxing when Ron stopped him. “What?” he asked a little dazedly, lust clouding his mind.

Ron bent over and searched hastily through the pockets of his jeans. “Want you to come inside me,” he said. He sat upright and grinned as he produced a small tube of lubricant.

Harry gaped at him and then shook his head. “Have you been carrying that around with you all day?” he asked, amused.

Ron unscrewed the cap to the tube and squeezed a healthy glob of lube into his hand. He grinned impishly up at Harry. “I always carry lube with me, love,” he said. “Never know when we might need it.”

You’re impossi— _ahhh_.” Harry’s groan rumbled low in his chest as Ron’s warm hand coated his cock with lubricant, sliding up and down the heated flesh and causing Harry’s nipples to tighten almost painfully. “ _Fuck_.”

Sitting back on his haunches, Harry casually stroked his cock while Ron coated his fingers once more and then slowly inserted one finger into his arse. Ron’s eyes were lidded and heavy, his breath coming out in short puffs as he put another finger inside himself, and then another, until he was completely prepared for Harry.

Ron scooted back until he was up against the passenger door and pulled his legs up, exposing himself to Harry.

With an audible swallow, Harry licked his lips and positioned his cock at Ron’s entrance. He looked up and asked in a husky voice, “You all right? Your back isn’t what it used to be.”

“Oh for the love of—just do it!”

Harry bit his lip and then slowly pushed inside, and a moan rumbled out of his chest as the tight, slick heat surrounded his cock. Ron blew out a long breath and began to stroke his cock.

Harry slid out slowly and then pushed back in, hissing, and Ron’s head lolled backwards. “That’s it, Harry,” he mumbled. “Fuck, yeah.”

With that, Harry felt his entire body pulse at once as he watched Ron shudder with pleasure, watched Ron’s lips part and whisper naughty words in Harry’s ear, watched as Ron stroked his cock faster and faster until they were both rocking together. Pleasure overwhelmed Harry and Ron tightened his muscles around his cock, and Harry snapped. He gripped Ron’s legs and threw them over his shoulders, pounding into him, sweat pouring off his body and the windows steaming.

Ron was rambling nonsense, gripping Harry by his arse and pulling him closer. Harry leaned down and kissed Ron, tongue swiping into his mouth and the kiss deepened. He was so close, almost there, and Ron was moaning and Harry was hitting just the right spot, and then he was coming; he was coming and pleasure racked his body as he spilled inside Ron, shuddering and gasping. Through a haze he watched, enthralled, as Ron stroked his cock and then came with a roar, splattering his chest.

There was silence then, save for the sounds of heavy breathing and slow, wet kisses, and eventually Harry pulled out with a wince and sprawled out onto the seat. Ron grinned lazily at him. “Was this what you had in mind when you brought me out here?” he asked, his blue eyes bright and happy.

Harry snorted, and sat up and began searching for his wand to clean them up. “Not exactly,” he admitted, and then waved his wand. A moment later they were clean and no longer sticky, though the thick scent of sex still hung in the air. Harry rather liked the smell.

“Not exactly?” Ron echoed with raised eyebrows.

Blushing, Harry ducked his head and began the arduous task of putting his clothes back on, which always seemed to take longer than removing them. After he had finished dressing, he managed to look up at Ron, who was still very naked, and said, “Well, I didn’t expect us to do it in the car, that’s for sure.”

Ron leaned forward and cocked his head. “But you did hope to have sex?” he asked, looking confused. “Not that I’m complaining, mind, but that’s…a bit strange, innit? I mean, it is the Forbidden Forest.”

“It’s also something else,” Harry muttered, fiddling with a button on his shirt. He heard a sound of skin pealing away from cheap leather and looked up to find Ron crawling over to him.

Harry sighed and took off his glasses to polish them, though they both knew it was Harry’s way of stalling. His glasses were much thicker now, he thought to himself.

“Today’s September first,” Harry said at last. He peered up; Ron was watching him closely.

Finally, he said, “Yeah, it is. So?”

Grunting, Harry wanted to look away from Ron’s intense gaze but found he couldn’t. He swallowed thickly. “Thirty years ago we met for the first time, Ron. I guess I just wanted this day to be special.”

“You sentimental fool,” Ron murmured, taking Harry’s chin in his large hands. “Of course I know what today is, Harry. I would never forget something like that. But…” Ron frowned and cupped Harry’s unshaven cheeks. “But every day I spend with you is special. We don’t need presents or Anglias or giant spiders to remind us of what we have with each other.”

Harry stared at Ron for several minutes, his mind racing. At last, he said, “And you’re calling _me_ a sentimental fool?”

Ron laughed and kissed him, sliding his hands through Harry’s salt and pepper hair. “Daft git,” he said.

“Prat.”

Pulling back, Ron grinned and shook his head, and then began to laugh in earnest.

“What?” Harry asked, confused. “What is it?”

“I always wanted to do it in a car,” Ron sniggered. Harry rolled his eyes and shoved Ron off of him, where he landed with an _oompf_ onto the seat.

“Git,” Harry said, smiling.

“Prat.”

“You’re prat.”

Ron nodded. “My prat,” he said. “My Harry.”

_Fin_


End file.
